When performing carpentry or machining operations, it is sometimes desirable to provide support for portions of the workpiece. For example, long pieces of lumber, or large sections of sheet metal or wall paneling, cannot usually be properly supported solely by the work station bench or table at which an operation is being performed on the workpiece with a router, radial saw, table saw, or the like. Under such conditions, an additional support apparatus is typically employed to support the portion of the workpiece extending outwardly from the tool.
A number of work support devices have been proposed and marketed. While such devices may be generally satisfactory, it would be desirable to provide an improved work support which could offer improved stability, ease of operation, and portability.
Further, it would be advantageous if such an improved work support had a design which would accommodate fabrication from conventional types of components with a minimum amount of more complex structural features. This would facilitate fabrication and reduce manufacturing costs.
Further, it would be beneficial if such an improved work support could be provided with a means for adjusting the height of the work support and providing an effective, yet easily operable, means for locking the work support at the desired height.
A workpiece support device is typically moved from one location to another depending upon the size and nature of the workpiece. Further, when such a workpiece support device is not needed, it would be desirable to provide means for easily accommodating storage of the device. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an improved workpiece support device which could be collapsed to some extent. Such an improved device should advantageously employ an effective, and easily operable, system for locking the device in the "in use" position as well as in the collapsed position to facilitate transport and storage of the device.
Finally, it would be desirable to provide an improved workpiece support device which could be readily assembled from a plurality of individual components which could be relatively easily and inexpensively manufactured. This would accommodate the packaging and sale of the device in a knocked-down form for subsequent assembly by the purchaser or user. Such a "knocked-down" design should also desirably incorporate suitable structural features to provide sufficient rigidity when assembled and placed in use.